


if one saves a butterfly, has one saved the world?

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk spares the monsters they encounter, and the monsters go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if one saves a butterfly, has one saved the world?

There is a saying that goes “Whoever saves a life, it is considered as if they saved an entire world.”

The person, or people, who came up with that saying probably was thinking of humans. But if they were very wise, they would have meant monsters, also.

Frisk spares a Froggit. Another Froggit, seeing that they can be peaceful, goes on to ask Frisk to give mercy to the monsters they encounter. Frisk listens, and surely that was the first event that lead to the breaking of the barrier and the escape of the monsters from the underground, and so it can be said: they have saved an entire world.

Frisk spares a Whimsun. That Whimsun has the courage to seek out therapy, and builds a little self-confidence. They encourage their friends and family, who encourage their friends and family, and so it can be said: they have saved an entire world.

Frisk spares a Moldsmal. That Moldsmal takes dance classes once they leave the underground, and soon becomes the one teaching those classes. Seeing that anyone can dance gives faith to their students who were on the verge of quitting the hobby they love, and so it can be said: they have saved an entire world.

Frisk spares a Loox. That Loox quits his bullying ways, and becomes friends with the monsters who would have been his victims. That friendship supports both of them in the tumultuous times on the surface, and so it can be said: they have saved an entire world.

Frisk spares a Vegetoid. That Vegetoid comes to volunteer at a food kitchen on the surface, preparing healthy meals for those in need. The kitchens are always short-staffed, and the gratitude of those in need of food is unmarred by who or what they get their meals from. The difference between an empty stomach and a satisfied one is immense, and so it can be said: they have saved an entire world.

Frisk spares a Migosp. That Migosp learns to think for itself, and stops hanging out with the wrong crowd. Later it gives inspirational speeches to kids who need that same advice to keep away from bad influences. The pattern continues, and so it can be said: they have saved an entire world.

Frisk spares a Snowdrake. That Snowdrake becomes a professional comedian. The videos of his routines keep troubled people away from despair on cold, lonely nights, and so it can be said: they have saved an entire world.

Frisk spares an Ice Cap. That Ice Cap finds that not everyone is used to the chill of winter on the surface. Since it doesn’t need its hat to define itself, it gives it away to help someone else keep warm. That person makes it through another night just a little more comfortably, and so it can be said: they have saved an entire world.

Frisk spares Jerry, and Gyftrot, and all the dogs in the Royal Guard, and every other monster they encounter. They all go on to do good deeds, large or small, that they would never have been able to do as piles of ashes.

And so the number of worlds that Frisk has saved is uncountable.


End file.
